Spacial Love Fitness
by ShaketheSpear
Summary: Behind the scenes in Super Smash Bros. 4, the Wii Fit Trainer and Rosalina with an extra bit of Samus will get together staying fit in the spacial erotic way. A Love Triangle is made between the three.


Spacial Love

 **I don't own these characters from Super Mario, Metroid, or Super Smash Bros. Please support their official releases and buy the games while you're at it! Thank you. Enjoy,**

Chapter 1: Super Smash Sis.

Back in Super Smash Bros. 4, there was a match between Bowser and Rosalina. Rosalina was winning because she was faster and Bowser couldn't even land a hit on her. Rosalina had multiple Lumas surround and attack Bowser. Rosalina made it worse by grabbing a fire flower and having a red dress and use a continuous flamethrower against the Koopa King (Isn't he supposed to be immune to fire?!). Rosalina won the match without a sudden death and decided to head to the showers after that fight. Rosalina talked non-stop with the Female Wii Fit Trainer on how fit she is.

"Rosalina, you are looking more fit than ever! So slender, so tall, so beautiful!" Said the Trainer.

"Thank you Trainer, you are looking stunning too, with those curves, your hair, your six pack…" Said Rosalina in admiration. Rosalina then abruptly stopped what she was saying, thinking it sounded Lesbian to say things like that. The Wii Fit Trainer didn't mind the things Rosalina was saying, so Rosalina then continued.

"I mean, you look absolutely sexy, Trainer! Your legs are also so good with your curves…" Continued the jealous and admirable face of Rosalina's.

"You look good in a dress, Rosalina! You remind me of Peach, with your blonde hair, the blue eyes, and your cuteness. See? THAT'S what makes you so beautiful, Rose!"

"You look good in that blue tank top, trainer! I'm just impressed by how you look so-" Rosalina was abruptly stopped in the middle of her sentence and met with the lips of the pale but sexy Wii Fit Trainer. The lips of each other's were so soft against each other and so tasteful. It may have felt wrong because of their shared gender, but it felt so wonderful tasting this forbidden subject. Rosalina and the Trainer kept their lips locked for a while maliciously abusing their forbidden same gender love. Rosalina kissed so tenderly while pausing for a short breath and continuing making out with the Gray hair beauty. The White trainer pulled off her sky blue Wii Fit tank top to reveal she wasn't wearing a bra, revealing her big white breasts. Rosalina groped the white globes and started sucking on them. Rosalina's lipstick smeared all over the trainer's lips and tits made her real horny. The Trainer pulled up Rosalina's dress, only to see an empty void under her dress. The Trainer then fell down laughing at how Rosalina is filtered, as she was expecting a beautiful pussy, ass, and skimpy panties.

"This is just an extra piece of space clothing. After all, I do manipulate Space energy. I manipulated it to form a tight space energy jumpsuit. Take off the dress, and there's the spacial energy jumpsuit. Take THIS off and I am naked!" Rosalina took everything off except her sky blue high heels and took off the Wii Fit Trainer's tight gray yoga pants off. The two made out on the floor naked while fingering each other. Rosalina groped the Trainer's large breasts while making her way from her pussy to her lips, locking her in a deep Sudden Death. Rosalina switched sides with the pale beauty for a 69. When this happened, the two were licking pussy mad hard, making them wet.

"Shit Rose, we're gonna have to REALLY take a shower now!" Said the pussy wet pale woman.

"Relax Trainer, we can shower together!" Said the optimistic Slender space girl. "After all, I think getting even more wet would really enhance the mood!"

"You know what? You're right Rosalina! We're already naked, let's go head in the showers." Said the Wii Fit Trainer. Little did they know, naked Samus was eavesdropping while fingering herself after seeing such erotic beauty. When the two were walking hand in hand to the shower, Samus, still fingering herself, whispered to herself, "Is that all you got?"

END OF CHAPTER

 **How did you guys like my Rosalina and Wii Fit Trainer pair- up? In the next erotic chapter I'll add in Samus, who will be either in her Zero Suit or completely naked for these encounters. Read on, make reviews, suggest a couple things, and please read my other stories and keep a look out for when they release! Peace out everyone!**


End file.
